Call Me Ryan
by kittie88
Summary: SEQUEL to "Let's Pretend"  It's Rachel's turn to take Kurt out but the only thing they succeed in doing is confusing their friends.  Ch. 1 takes place during "Comeback", Ch. 2 takes places during "Born This Way" & Ch. 3 takes place after season 2
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody, sorry I'm super late with this story but I kinda got Writer's Block and since a lot of people liked the first part, I really wanted the sequel to live up to the hype. Anyways, here's part two. I hope you like it _

* * *

><p>"She thinks that I'm not that talented and that she's the better diva? Well I'll show her. I can't believe that I thought she was my friend but this whole time she was talking behind my back!"<p>

Kurt quietly waited for Rachel to finish her rant before telling her the same thing that he had told Mercedes hours earlier.

"Rachel, are you sure that Sue isn't just trying to pit you two against each other?"

"I knew it! You're taking Mercedes' side! You think that your precious Mercedes could do no wrong and I'm the bad guy."

"I'm not taking anyone's side! I refuse to choose between my two girls. So you both need to resolve your issues because keeping up at Dalton is hard enough without getting back to back phone calls from you and Mercedes while I'm trying to memorize the Bill of Rights."

Kurt hung up the phone and tossed it over to his bed. He really didn't want to seem rude but he really was tired and he had early Warbler practice the next morning. He closed his notebook and was about to start his moisturizing routine when he heard music that he never thought in million years would be coming from Finn's room. Justin Beiber. He walked over to Finn's room and peeked in. He saw him fidgeting with his hair and wanted to laugh. He knocked on the door and Finn awkwardly closed his laptop.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Were you just listening to Justin Beiber?"

"Ha, yeah, it's for glee. I've been trying to get my hair to stay down but-"

Kurt held up his finger and went to get some of his hair products. He came back into Finn's room and motioned for him to sit down on the bed. Finn obeyed and Kurt squeezed the smoothing serum into his hand.

"You need to apply smoothing serum to your hair or else it'll just sponge up."

He started styling Finn's hair.

"You don't really need a lot or else it'll just look greasy. It's pretty simple."

He finished and took one last look at Finn. He handed Finn a mirror.

"Hey, thanks man."

"It's no problem. But can you do me a favor, Finn?"

"Sure."

"The diva-off between Mercedes and Rachel tomorrow…can you make sure that they don't kill each other?"

Finn chuckled and nodded. Kurt left his brother and went back to getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked down the corridor to Warblers practice when Jeff stopped him.<p>

"Hey Blaine, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is everything alright with Kurt?"

"Um, I think so. Why?"

"Because up until last week, I kind of thought that something might've been going on between you two. Then you wanted to do that Gap Attack and that idea was thrown out the window."

"Okay, just because we're both gay doesn't automatically mean that if we hang out together, we're dating."

"I saw you two singing 'Baby its Cold Outside' to each other during Christmas. And that's not a 'let's be friends' kind of song."

"Well, we are just friends."

"Anyways, that's not my point. I saw Kurt with a girl last week."

Blaine rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"Kurt has a lot of friends that are girls, Jeff. That's not a big shocker."

"No, you don't get it. He was on a date with a girl. I saw them walking hand in hand and flirting. I was waiting at this small bakery for my date to get off of work and they walked in. I was in the corner, so he didn't see me but I could tell that he was on a date. He was calling her 'babe' and 'honey'. It practically looked like they were minutes away from making out."

"What? Are you even sure it was him because that sounds nothing like Kurt?"

Suddenly, Wes came from behind them.

"Hey guys, we need to do some major brainstorming for Regionals. We just received a letter about new requirements and themes for this year's competition."

Jeff just shrugged his shoulders at Blaine and then followed Wes. Blaine stood by himself and was even more confused. He felt someone brush up against him and he turned to see Kurt.

"Hey there, you alright? You look confused."

Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, sorry, just spacing out. Anyways, are we okay?"

"Sure. Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure because you're my best friend, Kurt, and like I said, I don't want to mess this up."

"We're fine, Blaine. I told you last week, I understand where you were coming from. So don't worry about it because frown lines are not attractive."

Kurt walked past him and into the common room. Blaine just smiled and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Ever since Valentines Day, Rachel had been brainstorming what would boy!Rachel look like. She contemplated whether she would look like Finn or maybe Noah. But would she even look right dressing like a jock when she was so small?<p>

She entered Goodwill and went straight for the men's section. She rummaged through the flannel shirts before realizing that she was going in the wrong direction. Why was she trying to look like a straight boy? Why not look like Kurt's 'Knight-in-Shining Warbler'? She didn't really know Blaine that well but by the way Kurt described him, he was a very dapper fellow. The only time that she had seen Blaine out of uniform was when she ran into Kurt and Blaine at the mall. His style wasn't as elaborate as Kurt's but the boy knew how to dress.

She decided on a pair of dark wash denim jeans, a black striped shirt, and a red cardigan sweater. As she was walking up to the registers, she spotted the perfect accessory to complete her ensemble, a red fedora. She quickly grabbed the hat and paid for all her items. She rushed home and began to put her plan together. She had the costume but now she needed an activity for their date. As soon as she turned her laptop on, an email popped up stating there was going to movie festival at the Revival Theatre and the headlining feature was Victor/Victoria. Rachel smiled to herself…this was the perfect movie.

* * *

><p>"Dude, I can't go play Call of Duty today. I gotta pick Kurt up from Dalton."<p>

"Come on, Finn, you gotta be on my team. You're the only one who can kick Sam's ass. I can't lose to Sam and Artie again."

Rachel listened to Finn and Puck's conversation from her locker before confronting the two boys.

"I can pick up Kurt. I was planning on doing something with him afterschool anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. What time does he get out?"

"Around 5:30. But make sure to tell him that this was your idea."

Rachel nodded and went off in the opposite direction. Finn wanted to question Rachel more but Puck was dragged him towards his truck.

Rachel arrived at her house and immediately started getting dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned.

"I still look like a girl."

The only thing inhibiting her was her chest. She didn't have a lot going on there but it was still noticeable that she had boobs. She rushed down to the supply closet and got masking tape. She put on a sports bra and then taped her chest flat. Once she was satisfied, she put her shirt back on and smiled.

"Much better."

She grabbed her wig and put it on for the overall look. She wanted to laugh. She looked like a twelve year old boy. With makeup, she applied fake stubble but it only made it worse. She huffed and quickly washed her face. Suddenly, it hit her that Kurt wouldn't want to go in his Dalton uniform. She needed to get some clothes for him. She grabbed her sweater and hat and made her way over to her father's home office. She knocked on the door.

"Papa, can I borrow your coat?"

He looked up from his work.

"Sure. Is something wrong with your coat that we bought you for Hanukah?"

"No, it's just that it doesn't really go with my outfit."

He looked at her closely and was about to ask why she was dressed like a boy but she quickly left the room. She grabbed the coat and the keys to her dad's Mustang.

"Bye Dad! Bye Papa! I'll be home later!"

"Be careful, Rachel!"

She made her way to Kurt's house and contemplated whether she should take off the wig but decided that it didn't really matter with the hat. She rang the doorbell and Finn's mother answered the door.

"Rachel? I didn't expect to see you, sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I can't complain."

"I came to pick up from clothes for Kurt. I'm surprising him at Dalton and was wondering if I could go up to his room?"

"Um, sure."

Rachel smiled and ran up the stairs to Kurt's room. She went into his closet and picked out two outfits for Kurt, knowing that he would want some variety. She carefully placed the clothes in a garment bag and grabbed Kurt's boots. She rushed downstairs.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson-Hummel. I shouldn't have Kurt home too late."

"Okay. Have fun, I guess."

Rachel rushed back to her car just as Finn was driving up the driveway. He got out of his truck and called out to his mom.

"Who was that?"

"Rachel. She came for some clothes for Kurt and…I think she was dressed as a boy."

Finn just looked back.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked out of Warblers practice and searched for Finn's truck since his car was at his dad's shop being repaired. It was sunset and most of the other Warblers had left already. When he didn't see Finn, he silently cursed to himself.<p>

"I ask one favor of him and he can't remember to pick me up!"

He turned to go back into the school and maybe ask Blaine for a ride, when someone tapped his shoulder. Rachel lowered her voice, trying to sound more masculine.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for this extremely cute boy I'm supposed to take out. His name is Kurt Hummel."

Kurt immediately turned and did a double take.

"Rachel?!"

She chuckled but quickly tried to compose herself.

"No, my name is Ryan... Ryan Berry."

Kurt started laughing.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan. I wasn't expecting anyone to be taking me out tonight."

Rachel changed back to her normal voice.

"You sounded really stressed on the phone the other night and I wanted to return the favor from Valentines. I was going to pick you up at your house but I overheard Finn  
>saying that he had to pick you up. So I told him that I would pick you up and he told me to tell you that this was my idea and he wasn't trying to back out of picking you up."<p>

Kurt smiled and hugged Rachel.

"Thanks, Rach- I mean, Ryan."

She grabbed his book bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Let me carry your books for you."

Kurt wanted to laugh at Rachel for the total look of discomfort on her face. He had a history final and had to take his ten pound book home to study. They started walking towards Rachel's car and Kurt stopped.

"Hold on, you have something on your face."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a moist towelette. He began wiping Rachel's face and she just closed her eyes.

Across the campus Blaine was walking out of school when he saw Kurt with a shorter boy. He watched as Kurt was laughing and touching his face. He suddenly felt jealous and confused. Who was this guy? He tried to push away the feelings and slowly walked to the dorms.

Kurt finished wiping Rachel's face and smiled.

"All better."

"I wanted to look older, instead of a twelve year old boy, so I tried to apply fake stubble. I didn't want to make it look like you were dating jailbait."

"Rachel, we're both jailbait. Plus, a year ago I still looked like I was twelve years old, so no pressure."

She smiled and grabbed his arm to link it with hers. They walked to a shiny, black Chevy Mustang.

"Rachel, where did you get this car?"

"It's my dad's car. He rarely lets anyone drive it but I had to do some extra chores around the house and sit through a lecture about driving carefully. But I thought this was better than my papa's station wagon."

Kurt got into the car and it still had the new car smell. Rachel took off her hat and Kurt laughed.

"You're wearing a wig?"

"Well, I'm taking you to the movies and I can't wear a hat indoors. I knew that you probably didn't want to go in your uniform, so I went to your house to get some clothes for you. They're in the backseat."

"What kind of clothes? Did you just pull anything?"

Rachel rolled her eyes as Kurt reached back to grab the garment bag. He unzipped the bag and expected to see a black top with brown pants or something else completely wrong. He smiled when he saw black skinny jeans and grey top. The other outfit was dark blue jeans and his blue Marc Jacobs jacket.

"Good job, Rachel."

"Well, it's just things that I remember you wearing. I was kind of hoping that you wear the black and grey outfit."

Kurt smirked.

"Can I ask what's so special about that outfit?"

Kurt then realized what Rachel was wearing was very similar to what Blaine was wearing last month when they bumped into her at the mall. She was trying to recreate their outfits.

"Rachel, are you supposed to be Blaine?"

She blushed.

"Kind of. I figured if the real Blaine can't see how amazing you are, my version of Blaine will."

Kurt immediately hugged her.

"You're an amazing friend, you know that right?"

She smiled and hugged him tighter. She then pulled away.

"I don't know if you want me to wait while you change inside or you want to change in the back of the car? I promise I won't look."

"Uh, I think I'll change inside. If I try to change while you drive, I'll wrinkle my clothes. I'll be right back."

Kurt ran out of the car of the car and Rachel took this time to fix her wig. Kurt quickly changed and fixed his hair with the 'emergency' finishing spray that he kept in his bag. He looked in the mirror and wanted to laugh because he couldn't believe he was getting nervous. He exited the restroom and ran into David.

"Hey Kurt, what are you still doing here? I would've thought you left already."

"Yeah, I'm just leaving right now. I just needed to change."

"Oh, are you and Blaine doing something?"

"No."

David then noticed a guy waving at Kurt from the parking lot.

"Oh, you have an actual date."

Kurt chuckled.

"It's not what it seems-"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain. I'm happy for you and he's good-looking. Anyways, have a great weekend and I'll see you at practice on Monday."

"David…"

He just patted him on the back and took off towards the dorms. Kurt rushed towards Rachel.

"Come on; let's go before everyone wants to meet my good-looking boyfriend."

Rachel smiled and looked around.

"Who said I was good-looking?"

"Rachel, focus!"

She chuckled and then went to open the door for Kurt.

"If people are watching, I want to make it look convincing."

"Well 'Ryan', if I can give you a quick tip, try not walking like a girl. I know you're supposed to be gay but-"

"That's what I forgot! I didn't practice on my 'walk'."

"It's okay, just keep you arms down."

Rachel nodded and carefully walked over to the driver's side. She got in, plugged in her iPod and selected her Broadway playlist. She was about to start driving when Kurt stopped her.

"Wait, I need to take a picture of this because you look too good."

Rachel leaned in towards Kurt and he took a picture of both of them with his phone. He smiled at the picture and then they left the school and made their way to the theatre. They both sang along to 'Defying Gravity' and when it came to the High F, Rachel was surprised that Kurt hit the note effortlessly.

"Have you been rehearsing this song, Kurt?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because you hit the High F like it was second nature."

"Oh yeah, about that, I kind of threw the competition last year."

Rachel placed her hand over her heart.

"Oh Kurt, you threw the competition for me?"

"Uh no, I threw it to protect my dad. I could only imagine the backlash it would've created for him if his son sang a girl's song in a public venue. He already gets upset when people call and leave homophobic messages. I couldn't do that to him."

"Aww, Kurt, you're such a good son. I don't know if I could give up a chance to perform a solo for my dads."

"Whatever, Rachel, you totally would've done the same. You adore your dads. That's all I would ever hear when we were younger; 'my two gay dads said this, my two gay dads did that'."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh because he was right. She would give up a solo for her dads but she really doubted she would ever be in that situation. Why would her dads ask her to diminish her talent for them? They finally arrived in front of a small restaurant near the Revival Theatre.

"Okay, Mr. Hummel, we have arrived at our destination. I was thinking we have dinner before walking over to the theatre to watch what I think is the prefect movie for our situation…Victor/Victoria."

Kurt laughed.

"Nice choice."

They exited the car and Rachel held her hand out to Kurt. They walked into the restaurant and right up to the Host.

"Welcome to Crave. For how many?"

Rachel slightly lowered her voice.

"I called earlier about a reservation for two under Ryan Berry."

The older man looked down at the reservation book and nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Berry, if you would just follow me."

Kurt tried to stifle a laugh as they were shown to their table.

"You're waiter should be right with you. Enjoy."

They both just smiled and waited until he left.

"So, how do you like this place?"

"It's amazing Rachel, but you shouldn't have done all of this. I heard this place is kind of pricey."

"Don't you worry about that, I have a gift card. So feel free to order whatever you want!"

Kurt just shook his head. The waiter finally arrived and they ordered two raspberry teas and Apricot Chicken for Kurt and a Greek salad for Rachel.

"So, how was your week, Kurt?"

"Uneventful. Except for Warblers' practice but I'm not going to divulge into that since you technically are the enemy."

Rachel pretended to be disappointed and Kurt just chuckled.

"Ugh, I'm somewhat afraid to ask how your week went with the 'Diva-Off' with Mercedes."

"Well, fret not my fabulous gay boyfriend because no one won. We realized halfway through the song that we were both amazing divas. Also, you were right about Sue just trying to pit us against each other and that's another reason why I wanted to take you out tonight. I wanted to apologize because it wasn't fair of me to ask you to take sides. I know being my friend isn't always easy."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and Rachel just smirked.

"But I appreciate you putting up with me."

Kurt winked at Rachel.

"You're worth it, babe."

Their food arrived and they spent the rest of their dinner talking about Patti Lapone. Once they finished and Rachel paid, they walked down the street to the theatre. Rachel took off her hat and her wig almost fell off. Kurt chuckled and helped her fix her 'weave'. He then took the hat and was examining it while Rachel was getting their tickets.

"I'm going to have to borrow this."

"You can have it! I really doubt I'll wear it again and I know you probably already have the perfect outfit for it."

Kurt smiled at his new 'accessory' as they made their way to their seats. The lights went dim and the movie started. Five minutes into the movie, Kurt noticed Rachel fidgeting in her seat. He leaned over and whispered to her.

"What are you doing?"

"We're on a date and every time I've gone to the movies, the guy puts his arm around his date. I wanted to the same for you but you're too tall."

Kurt stifled a laugh and gave Rachel his hand.

"We can just hold hands instead. Also, I'm pretty sure guys just do that so that they can touch a girl's boob."

Rachel blushed and took Kurt's hand. Once the movie ended, the lights came back on and Kurt noticed a middle-aged couple just staring at Kurt and Rachel's body language with disgust. Rachel was raving about Julie Andrews' performance when she realized that Kurt was preoccupied. She saw the couple scoff and felt Kurt's grip loosen.

"Kurt?"

"I guess your 'Ryan' impression is a success since that homophobic couple over there can't stop staring."

Rachel moved closer to Kurt and kissed his cheek.

"Let them stare."

She stood up and held her hand out to Kurt. He took her hand and smiled as she wrapped her arm around his waist. They walked out into the lobby of the theatre and saw that it was pouring rain outside. Rachel frowned and touched her wig.

"My wig's going to get wet!"

"You're going to have to take off your weave."

She took the wig off and tucked it into her inner coat pocket. Kurt covered his newly acquired fedora and took Rachel's hand.

"Ready?"

She nodded and they ran to her dad's mustang. They finally got to the car after almost slipping twice. Rachel was trying to catch her breath but the tape around her chest was starting to feel super tight. She turned away from Kurt and quickly unbuttoned her cardigan.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

She tore off the tape and sighed in relief. Kurt started laughing.

"Oh my god, Rachel, did you tape your chest down?"

"I wanted to look like a boy and not just a butch lesbian."

"Oh Rachel, that's why I love you. You never do anything halfway."

She started laughing and it took them ten minutes to finally calm down so that Rachel could drive Kurt home. They reached Kurt's house and Rachel turned off the car. Kurt turned towards Rachel who was still soaked with her hair in a messy French Braid. She smiled at him.

"I think we should take a picture of us now."

Kurt took the picture and started laughing again.

"We look like wet puppies! It's like Cinderella after midnight."

"Well, I hope you had fun tonight, Kurt."

"Are you kidding me? It was probably the most fun I ever had in awhile! Thank you, Rachel. You really are amazing."

She blushed and looked down.

"Kurt, I've never really had a friend like you, a best friend. I know that you and Mercedes have something really special-"

"Rachel, you and I have something very special, too. Sometimes I feel like you are the only person who truly understands me. You're my best friend, too."

Rachel immediately hugged Kurt and the both teared up. After a couple of minutes, they pulled away and Rachel walked Kurt to his door.

"I really did have an amazing night, Rachel. You make a really amazing gay boyfriend."

"Well, I do have a lot of inspiration at home."

Suddenly the front door opened and Finn stood before them.

"Finn?"

"Rachel, what are you wearing? What's going on here?"

Suddenly, most of the glee club emerged from behind Finn, including Blaine. Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you."

* * *

><p>(FLASHBACK earlier that day)<p>

Blaine was walking to his room when he got Picture Mail from Jeff. It opened it and a picture of Kurt looking into the eyes of a short brunette popped up. He couldn't tell who she was because it was just the back of her head but it definitely was Kurt. And he was dressed…like a guy. Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. Kurt looked so different that he briefly considered that Kurt might have a doppelganger. But this had to be Kurt. Was Kurt settling for girls because he was truly hurt by Blaine just wanting to be friends? Wait but wasn't Kurt just talking to a guy outside? Blaine's head was swimming when he saw David talking to Kurt. He waited until David was walking away to get David's attention.

"Hey David, who was that guy with Kurt?"

David smiled.

"That was no guy. That was a girl."

"What? No, it was a guy."

"Believe me, it was a girl. That was definitely a girl's body."

"Okay, now I'm officially confused."

Blaine rushed up to his room and began to make calls to Kurt's friends.

Finn was watching Sam and Artie celebrating their victory when his phone started ringing. It was a number he didn't recognize.

"Uh, hello?"

"Finn, this is Blaine. Kurt gave me your number when you guys went fishing and he was afraid his phone wasn't going to have reception."

"Oh, hey man, what's up? Kurt's not with me."

"No, I know. I was just wondering if he's okay, like emotionally."

Finn scratched his head.

"Umm, I think he's okay, I guess. I really don't talk to him about those kinda things."

Blaine closed her eyes. Maybe he should've called Mercedes first.

"I think he might be going out with girls."

"What? Again?"

"Again?! He's dated girls before?"

"Yeah, well, it was just Brittany but I think he was just trying to impress Burt. Wait, why would you say he was dating a girl?"

"Well my friend saw him on Valentine's with a girl and they were on a date. I have a picture but I can't tell who she is."

Finn then remembered his mom saying that Rachel was taking Kurt out. Was Rachel really dating Kurt?

"Could it be Rachel?"

Blaine looked at the picture again and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"It's Rachel!"

"Hey, can you meet me at my house and bring the picture to make sure. Because if it's Rachel, I have a feeling this might be my fault."

Blaine agreed to meet Finn and made his way to the Hummel household. Finn turned towards Puck.

"I think Kurt and Rachel are dating?"

Puck laughed.

"Yeah, right!"

Finn didn't respond and just left the house. Puck looked towards Sam and Artie and they all followed Finn. Within twenty minutes, most of the glee club was at Finn's house. They were all wondering why Kurt and Rachel were sneaking around. Mercedes was  
>probably the most skeptical of Blaine's evidence.<p>

"Well, I'm gonna have to see this picture for myself because I seriously doubt that Kurt and Rachel are an item."

"But what I wanna know is why Rachel was dressed like a boy? My mom said that she came for clothes for Kurt and that it looked like she was dressed in guys clothing."

There were more arguments about how Blaine and Finn were more than likely blowing everything out of proportion. Blaine finally arrived and was surprised to see all of Kurt's friends.

"Hey guys!"

"Okay, Blaine Warbler, cough up the picture."

He handed the printed picture to Mercedes and she gasped.

"It's really him!"

Finn took the picture.

"With Rachel. That's definitely her."

* * *

><p>"We are not dating you guys! Rachel was upset last week so I took her out and she was just returning the favor. It's as simple as that."<p>

"So this has nothing to do with our conversation last week?"

"Come on, Blaine, I know I can be a little emotional at times but I wouldn't stop being gay just because we decided to just be friends."

"What about last year with Brittany?"

"Who told you about Brit?"

Blaine looked towards Finn and he just looked down. Kurt just shook his head and Rachel finally spoke up.

"As much as I enjoy that our acting as a couple was so convincing, I have to reiterate that we were doing just that, acting. While I do care about Kurt, he is definitely gay. And I  
>am no one's hag!"<p>

Mercedes hugged Kurt.

"Sorry about the intervention, boo. But you did look so different in this picture that we thought you were trying to conform to the norm."

"Okay, did I really look that different?"

There was a resounding 'yes' from everyone. He was handed the picture and gasped.

"I guess I didn't realize how different I looked."

Knowing that nothing was going on between Kurt and Rachel, everyone decided to just go home. Kurt walked Blaine outside.

"So, I guess I should apol-"

"Blaine, if you apologize one more time, I'm going to have to strangle you!"

Blaine chuckled and put his hands up.

"So, I guess I'll see you on Monday."

"Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

Rachel watched from afar as Kurt waved goodbye to Blaine. He turned to see her smiling.

"What are you so happy about? Is it because finally you were romantically linked to someone who actually knows how to dress?"

"No, because Blaine likes you, Kurt! But like, REALLY likes you."

"Why would you say that?"

"Kurt, this whole debacle was because he was jealous! He doesn't want to admit it but he was jealous that you were 'seeing' someone."

Kurt just looked at Rachel, slightly confused at her power of deduction. She kissed his cheek and waved goodbye.

"Sweet dreams, Kurt Hummel!"

He just smirked and shook his head.

"Bye, Ryan Berry!"

Kurt walked back into his house and just went over in his head the crazy night he just had.

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you liked this story. Right now I'm working on a short continuation where Kurt dresses 'straight' again and Blaine joins him. It should be up pretty soon <em>


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine tried to be happy for Kurt. He really did want Kurt to be happy and Kurt really missed McKinley. But he would be lying if he didn't admit that he was a bit depressed when Kurt announced that he was leaving Dalton. It almost felt as if they didn't have enough time to an utterly sickening cutesy couple that would walk to class together and sneak off into empty classrooms to makeout. Now, once again, Blaine was alone at school. He had his friends but it suddenly wasn't enough. That's why when 'Moon River' started playing on his phone, Blaine immediately ducked out of Warblers practice to talk to his boyfriend.

"You don't know how good it is to hear your voice right now."

"Well, hello to you, too. Oh, I miss you too, Blaine. I really miss seeing you everyday."

"Well, then it's a good thing that we have a date to hang out tomorrow."

"Umm…about that."

"You're cancelling."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. It's just that Rachel's been really down because of her appearance. And we staged a Barbra-vention and I think it helped but I just thought that maybe I would take her out on a date."

Blaine's face fell and he sat on the ground.

"No, that's fine. I completely understand. She's your best friend and you're worried about her."

Kurt heard the sadness in Blaine's voice and then had a crazy idea.

"You can join us if you want."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, I think it would be really fun! Plus, what's better for a girl's confidence than a date with two boys?"

Blaine smiled.

"Kurt, I don't want to intrude on your date with Rachel. I really am okay with seeing you later on."

"Nonsense! I want to see you dressed as a straight boy!"

Blaine chuckled and looked around at the students staring at him as they passed by.

"Okay. So where should I meet you guys?"

"We have our 'Born This Way' performance afterschool. You can meet me at school. I haven't told Rachel yet but she's usually free on Fridays."

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I look forward to it, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine hung up the phone and then realized that he had no 'straight boy' clothes at his dorm. He would have to go home and he really didn't want to deal with his parents. He decided just to borrow some clothes from his fellow Warblers.

Blaine stood in front of the mirror and wanted to laugh. He was wearing his own jeans but borrowed a shirt and hoodie from David. Because of his short stature, the shirt looked a little big on him but he really liked the color. He put on his tennis shoes and made his way to his car. He drove over to McKinley and quickly walked into the school, wanting to see this Lady Gaga number that Kurt had been gushing over for the past couple of days. He looked around, trying to remember where the auditorium was, when he heard someone yelling for him to watch out. Before he could fully assess the situation, he felt as if he was hit with a bag of needles in his face. He just stood there, soaked in red slushie. He tried to wipe the sticky substance from his eyes and see who did this, when he heard a familiar voice.

"What the hell, Graham? I though you guys were done with that crap."

"Whatever Karofsky, just because you became this pussy doesn't mean that we all followed you. Anyways, he's fine; he's probably used to it."

"He doesn't go to this school you dumbass! Just get the hell out of my face."

The bully left and Blaine was still trying to wipe all the excess ice from his face. Dave brushed off some slushie from Blaine shoulder.

"I have an extra shirt if you want. I know how gross it feels."

"I'm fine!"

"Whoa, I was only trying to help."

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't really trust you yet."

Blaine turned and tried to storm off but was only slipping all over the place. He entered the auditorium and saw Kurt standing alone on the stage. The music started and Blaine smiled when Kurt's jacket opened to reveal the words 'LIKES BOYS'. For the next two and a half minutes, Blaine forgot about how sticky and gross he felt. He was so proud of his boyfriend and the courage it took to have those words, in bold, written across his chest. The song finished and Blaine cheered out loud. Kurt looked down towards the front row and saw Blaine covered in a red liquid.

"Blaine! What happened?"

Everyone else noticed and they gathered around Blaine.

"Some jerk threw a slushie in my face!"

"Oh Blaine, it's your first slushie!"

"This has happened before?"

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder and then quickly retracted it when he felt how sticky he was.

"We have all been slushied many, many times before. Come on, let's clean you up."

They walked to the boys' bathroom and Kurt helped Blaine wash the slushie out his hair. Sam walked in with a shirt in his hand.

"I though you might need a clean shirt."

Blaine smiled and Kurt took the shirt.

"Thanks, Sam."

"No problem. I'll see you on Monday, Kurt. Welcome to the club, Blaine."

"Ha, thanks, Sam."

Blaine turned towards Kurt.

"This really has happened to you before?"

"Try multiple times; sometimes even twice a week. I wish I could say that you get used to it but it hurts like a bitch every single time."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry? You weren't the one who slushied me."

Blaine took the shirt and went into the stall to change shirts.

"I'm sorry that this ruins your plans with Rachel. You guys can go without me, if you want."

"No. I told Rachel about our plans and I believe that she's getting ready as we speak. Now, it's kind of YOUR 'cheer up' date. We want to take you out since this is your first 'slushie attack'."

Blaine emerged from the stall.

"First? I really hope this is my one and only slushie attack."

Kurt smiled and patted Blaine's back. They left the bathroom and were walking over to the choir room. Rachel was standing over the letter press.

"What's going on here?"

"I'm making you a shirt, Blaine!"

She revealed a LIKES BOYS shirt and then handed the shirt to Blaine.

"I also made another shirt for me."

She opened her coat to reveal the words LIKES BOYS WHO LIKE BOYS. Both boys laughed.

"I thought it was only appropriate since the only dates that I have been on in the past couple of months were with two gay boys."

Blaine quickly changed shirts while Kurt and Rachel looked the other way. Rachel pretended to try to sneak a peek and Kurt hit her arm. She chuckled. Once he was done, Kurt grabbed both Rachel's and Blaine's hands and led them out of the school. They walked over to Kurt's SUV.

Blaine rode shotgun and Rachel jumped into the back.

"Okay, so where are we going? Because I heard of this new restaurant that opened on Hubble St. and it's supposed to be really nice. They were advertising on the TV that…"

Kurt looked over to Blaine and rolled his eyes. Blaine tried to stifle a laugh and Kurt made his way out of the parking lot.

"Rachel, this is supposed to a date for Blaine, not you."

"Who says that Blaine wouldn't appreciate a French bistro? I was just making a suggestion in case you weren't sure what to do. I really think you would like it, Blaine."

Kurt looked towards Blaine.

"Do you want to eat at Rachel's restaurant?"

"Umm, yeah. That sounds good."

"French bistro it is."

Kurt drove to Hubble St. and a large banner saying 'OPENING SOON' glared in their faces. Both boys looked back at Rachel, who was giving a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, I thought it was open already. They really shouldn't advertise if the establishment isn't currently in business. That's just false advertisement."

Blaine laughed and looked towards Kurt.

"What now?"

"Now, we go with my original plan. We grab a pizza and a movie in the park."

They stopped by a pizza shop and ordered a cheese pizza. They arrived at the exact same spot that Kurt had taken Rachel on their first date and he proceeded to set up for the movie.

"We're watching a movie on a projector?"

Blaine turned around and noticed that Rachel was unraveling her hair from the braids that she was wearing since the choir room.

"Yes, Kurt said that his father would do this for his mom."

Blaine watched as Kurt finished setting up.

"Okay, we're all set!"

Blaine got out of the car and walked towards Kurt.

"So, what movie are we watching?"

Kurt smirked as he handed Blaine a pair of round-framed glasses. He then pulled out a can of orange hair color and began spray painting his hair.

"Kurt, what are you doing? Are these Harry Potter glasses?"

"Yeah, we're watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt. 1. You're Harry; I'm Ron, and Rachel's Hermione. We're going to have to share some of the props I brought though."

Blaine couldn't believe how amazing his boyfriend was. He watched as Kurt pulled out two Gryffindor scarves and wands. Rachel shook her hair out to enhance the waves in her hair and then Kurt handed her a scarf.

"Here. You and Blaine can wear the scarves. I'll have a wand and a Hogwarts button that I made."

Blaine put on the glasses and the scarf. They then all sat down in the back of Kurt's Navigator. Blaine looked over to Kurt who was passing out the pizza on napkins.

"Kurt, how did you come up with all this on short notice?"

"Well, it really wasn't short notice. I planned on doing this last week. Do you like it?"

"It's kind of perfect. Thank you."

Rachel looked to both boys and suddenly felt like she was a third wheel.

"Do you want me to sit on your other side so that you can sit next to Kurt?"

"No, this was technically supposed to be your date with Kurt until I was so rudely slushied. I'm supposed to be a straight boy, right? I mean, that's how you guys do this?"

Rachel looked towards Kurt and they both smiled at Blaine's adorableness.

"Yeah, Blaine, we're supposed to be straight boys."

The movie finally started and they all watched in silence, eating their pizza. Well, it was silent at first until Rachel started asking questions and Blaine was more than excited to explain what was going on. Kurt couldn't help but smile. He had inkling that Blaine liked Harry Potter but he didn't realize that he REALLY liked Harry Potter. Blaine looked towards Kurt and mouth another 'thank you'. Rachel then gasped and reached over the chair for her purse.

"What's wrong, Rachel?"

"I forgot to tell my dads that I was going out! They're probably worried."

She grabbed her phone and quickly text them. Suddenly her phone and Kurt's phone lit up. A picture of Finn and Quinn, in a loving embrace, appeared on their screen with the message saying 'Remember...Vote Finn & Quinn for Prom King and Queen'. Rachel's face fell and she closed her phone.

"Excuse me, guys."

She jumped off the back of the car and walked towards the abandoned swing set. Blaine looked towards Kurt.

"What just happened? What was in the message?"

"It was a picture of Finn and Quinn. I swear, sometimes Quinn can be so ruthless."

Kurt climbed out of the car and Blaine followed him to go talk to Rachel.

"Hey, sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just still kind of hurts, you know. Being reminded that they're back together like last year didn't happen…like I meant nothing to him."

Blaine sat in the swing next to Rachel and Kurt crouched down in front of Rachel.

"Rachel, you mattered. You mattered so much that she's still threatened by you. You are so beautiful and talented."

"You have to say that, you're my gay best friend."

"I think you're beautiful and talented."

"You're gay, too, Blaine. It doesn't count."

"Well, you made me question my sexuality. Not Quinn, not Santana, but you, Rachel."

Rachel turned towards Blaine and smiled.

"That's just because you were drunk when we kissed. If you would've kissed one of them that night…"

"I don't think so. Santana looks like she's crazy aggressive and Quinn's kind of an ice queen. I think it was you."

Kurt placed his hands on Rachel's lap.

"See, if you two were alcoholics, you maybe would've had a whirlwind romance."

Rachel laughed and wiped her eyes.

"No, I think you two are perfect for each other. I wouldn't want to ruin that."

Kurt chuckled.

"Thanks for that. So, you feel better?"

She shrugged. Kurt stood up and climbed onto Rachel's lap, so that he was facing her.

"Do you want me to kiss you too? Would that make you feel better?"

She started laughing.

"Kurt! No, it's okay. Get off or you'll fall."

"Rachel Berry, you are amazing and if Finn can't see that, he doesn't deserve you. You have two people right here who will always love you for being you."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Rachel and Blaine went behind them to pull them back to push the swing forward. They both freaked out and Blaine just laughed. Rachel stopped the swing with her feet and then Kurt and her went running after Blaine. He laughed as he ran towards the merry-go-round.

"You better hang on, Blaine Warbler!"

Kurt started pushing the merry-go-round and Blaine braced himself but Rachel yelled for Kurt to stop.

"Wait, I've never been on one of these! I wanna ride."

Kurt looked towards his boyfriend and Blaine jumped off.

"Okay, let's all push. Rachel hang on to one of the bars and push but when you start feeling that it's going too fast, jump on."

Rachel nodded at Blaine and braced herself. On the count of three, they all started running as fast they could. Rachel, of course, was the first to jump on, followed by Blaine and then Kurt. They all sat in the middle and laughed uncontrollably. Kurt looked at Blaine, who was smiling from ear to ear, and had a brilliant idea.

"Close your eyes! It makes it 100 times better!"

Rachel and Blaine obeyed and Kurt quickly slid over to Blaine. He closed his eyes and kissed him. The spinning enhanced the euphoric feeling he got by kissing Blaine and he felt Blaine wrap his arms around his waist. They pulled away when they felt the merry-go-round stopping. Kurt moved back to his place and Rachel finally opened her eyes.

"Oh my god, that was amazing!"

Blaine breathlessly agreed and Kurt tried not to laugh. They went back to the car to finish watching the movie. Afterwards, they drove Rachel to her house. Kurt parked in front of her house and was about to turn off the car when she stopped him.

"No, you guys don't have to walk me to my door. I know you have to get Blaine back to his car at the school. I'll see you two later. Thank you for 'three-way' date boys."

She kissed them both on the cheek and jumped out of the car. Kurt waited until she went inside before making his way back to McKinley.

"So, it's decided."

"What's that?"

"That you are the most amazing person I've ever met. This entire afternoon was sweetest, nicest thing that anyone has done for me. You get me, Kurt, and the fact that you knew that I was this uber-geek for Harry Potter and don't judge me for it, that's a definite plus."

"For the record, I simply adore the fact that you're so entranced with the magical world of Harry Potter. So, I was never going to judge you for that. Also, today was kind of me making it up to you for leaving Dalton. I kind of feel guilty."

"You feel guilty for going back to your home? Kurt, that's ridiculous! You don't owe me anything. I just want you to be happy, even if that means more trips from Westerville to Lima."

They reached Blaine's car and Kurt turned off the car. Blaine unbuckled his seatbelt and turned towards Kurt.

"So, this was the most interesting date I've ever been on. Even though I was slushied and failed at being a straight boy."

"Yeah, but I prefer gay Blaine. I get to kiss him."

Blaine smiled and leaned over to Kurt. They were an inches from kissing, when Blaine chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know, just that fact that I'm dressed as Harry and you as Ron. It just takes the term 'bromance' to another level."

"Well, maybe this is the way it should've ended up."

Blaine kissed Kurt and then opened the door to exit the car. He turned back to Kurt.

"Hey, we should make a habit of today."

"Watching movies in the park?"

Blaine smirked.

"No, kissing on merry-go-rounds."

Blaine winked and closed the car door. Kurt could feel his face flush and he just watched as Blaine climbed into his car. They waved goodbye and went their separate ways. The entire drive back to Dalton, Blaine couldn't stop smiling.

He definitely was in love with Kurt Hummel.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, so this last part just popped up in my head and I just had to write it down. I don't know if it's good or not but I just really needed to write one last time that Kurt would dress 'straight' and have his amazingly cute boyfriend join him. I hope it's not too useless and you think it's a fun little epilogue. Enjoy _

It was the first week of summer and Blaine had just moved back home from the dorms at Dalton. He would've been bummed to be at home with his parents but was relieved when they decided to go on a summer cruise. That's why he decided to throw a party. Well, the party was Kurt's idea but Blaine loved Kurt and would do anything for him. It seemed like the New Directions needed to let loose and forget about their loss at Nationals and Blaine was more than happy to offer his house for a small party. He was finishing setting up for the party when the doorbell rang. He rushed to the door and opened it to find Kurt.

"Kurt, what are you doing here so early?"

"I came to help! Also, I have this outrageous idea."

Blaine noticed that Kurt was carrying a duffle bag.

"Well, I'm pretty much done setting up. So, what's your outrageous idea?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him upstairs to Blaine's room. He then tossed the bag on the bed.

"Kurt, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, I don't think it's such a good idea to do that when our friends will be here in a couple of hours."

"Blaine Anderson, for being so damn dapper, you sure do have a dirty mind! No, we are not having sex. I noticed the other day that you still have this picture of me."

Kurt walked over to Blaine's desk and picked up the picture of 'straight Kurt'. Blaine immediately blushed.

"I think you look cute. But don't get me wrong, I love the way you usually dress but I also like that you could shift into another persona."

Kurt smiled and then pulled out clothes from the duffle bag.

"So, knowing that, I was thinking that I can dress like that for the party tonight and maybe you can join me."

"Okay. Yeah, that'll be fun!"

Kurt jumped up and began pulling out different t-shirts.

"Okay, I don't know what you have, but I pulled all my clothes that are more muted in appearance. This roughly translates to two pairs of jeans and three shirts."

Blaine opened his closet and pulled out a pile of clothing. He dumped them on the bed and Kurt's eyes widened.

"These are from a couple of years ago. My parents decided to buy me a brand new wardrobe a couple of years ago. I'm pretty sure that they were trying to hide the fact that I was gay. So, you can borrow whatever you want."

"Would you wear these?"

"Yeah, but I mean, clothes are clothes. They really didn't change who I was…I still got picked on. But eventually, I saved up enough money to buy my own clothes and now I'm dating the most fashionable boy in the world. So, I would say that makes up for everything."

Kurt leaned over the bed and kissed Blaine softly on the lips.

"How about you wear one of my shirts and I wear one of yours?"

"Deal."

"Also, honey, you need to wash all that gel out of your hair."

Blaine frowned and Kurt just chuckled.

"But I don't look good with my hair all wild."

"Who said that? I doubt anyone's ever seen you without mounds of gel on your hair."

"Fine, but if I'm taking off my hair products, you are too."

Kurt huffed and agreed to the conditions. Blaine grabbed a pair of jeans and quickly grabbed a shirt from the bed. Kurt looked up from the pile.

"What shirt did you get?"

"It's a surprise. I'll go shower in my parents' room and you can wash your hair in my shower."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at how excited Blaine was getting. Blaine grabbed a few stuff from his dresser and then left Kurt in his room. Kurt quickly went through the pile and cringed. He could tell that Blaine's mother was seriously overcompensating that her son was gay. There were a lot of camouflage prints and graphic tees. He came upon an All-City Soccer League shirt and smiled when he saw Blaine's name and number on the back. His boyfriend was a soccer player. Kurt smiled and took the shirt into the bathroom with him. He quickly washed his hair and changed into his 'straight' outfit. He knew he was supposed to be pretending to be straight but wearing his boyfriend's shirt made him feel so amazing.

Blaine finished showering and was standing in front of the mirror. He desperately wanted to fix his hair but stopped himself. He put on his jeans and then picked up Kurt's shirt. It was Kurt's McKinley football shirt. He still couldn't picture Kurt on the football team but it was hot, nonetheless, knowing that his boyfriend was on the football team at one point. He slipped on the shirt and left the bathroom. He walked over to his room and there stood Kurt, folding all of Blaine's clothes, in his soccer shirt.

"I forgot I had that shirt. That was from the summer before my freshman year. It was always too big for my short frame but I seriously like the way it fits you."

Kurt turned towards Blaine and smiled.

"And I see you chose my football shirt. And your hair..."

Blaine touched his hair.

"I told you I would look weird."

Kurt walked over to Blaine, wrapped his arms his neck, and ran his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"You don't look weird, you look adorable."

He gave him a quick peck.

"And handsome."

Another kiss.

"And absolutely gorgeous."

This time Kurt went deeper and Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's waist. He guided Kurt over to his bed and pushed all the clothes off. Kurt pulled away.

"Wait, I just folded those!"

Blaine began kissing Kurt's neck and his eyes rolled back, forgetting about the pile of clothes. They ended up making out for ten more minutes before stopping to get air. They were lying face to face on Blaine's bed and Kurt was playing with Blaine's hand.

"I think 'playing straight' backfired on us. It only made me want to act on my homosexual tendencies."

"No, Kurt, I think the fact that we're wearing each other's clothing is making us act like horny teenagers."

"Wait, isn't that what straight boys are all about? You know, thinking about sex nonstop?"

"Yeah, you're right. We're method actors!"

"Well, I say we should method act some more."

"Good idea!"

Blaine rolled over on top of Kurt and he just laughed. After their second makeout session, they went downstairs to set up the music and drinks, knowing that their guests would be there any minute now. Blaine went into his father's study and grabbed four bottles of liquor.

"Do you think this would be enough?"

Kurt's eyes widened.

"Sweetie, are you sure you want to take all that from your dad's liquor cabinet?"

"Oh, this isn't his. I had my cousin buy this. There's also beer and Smirnoff and non-alcoholic drinks in the fridge."

Kurt just smirked and shook his head.

"What? I want this to be a good party. Plus, isn't everyone staying the night, so that no one has to drive home afterwards?"

"That's why I love you, Blaine. You always think about others. Also, we need to blow Rachel's party out of the water."

"Yeah, we do! Let's toast to THE BEST PARTY EVER!"

They grabbed a Smirnoff and toasted. Within fifteen minutes, everyone started arriving and it became clear to Blaine that their little game of dress-up wasn't just for them. Everyone was dressed up and Kurt explained that it was a 'Come As You Aren't' party. Rachel was reprising her role as 'Ryan' and this time Tina was joining her as 'Tony'. Finn had borrowed a pair of suspenders from Kurt and was wearing nerdy glasses while Sam was a complete reincarnation of Kurt, wearing Kurt's old clothes that he gave him. He was wearing a red cardigan with matching bowtie and his hair was done up. Kurt had to give him props for pulling off this look.

"Sam, you look amazing! Did you style your own hair?"

"No, Mercedes did my hair. I was kinda lost without her."

Mercedes was dressed head to toe in pale pink, even sporting a pink headband. Santana and Lauren did their best to imitate Rachel's signature look while Brittany totally misunderstood what the theme was and dressed as a cat. Mike was dressed as a Goth, which was probably Tina's idea, and Puck and Artie changed looks, as they were imitating each other. Artie was wearing a black shirt with cargo pants and combat boots while Noah was wearing a white oxford shirt with a blue sweater and khakis.

A couple of hours into the party, Blaine could officially say it was better than Rachel's basement party. Maybe because this time everyone was drinking, especially Kurt. Kurt and Blaine decided that they were going to 'keep straight' and not act as a couple. So, they stood on the sidelines with the rest of the guys, pretending to check out the girls. But in reality, only three of the six girls were dressed as girls.

Santana walked over to Blaine, with her hands behind her back. She looked down.

"Hey Blaine, I was just wondering since you know we're both remarkably talented individuals, that maybe you would want to dance with me. But obviously you can't outshine me because I'm incredibly annoying if I'm not the center of attention."

Rachel could be seen rolling her eyes at Santana's impression of her. Blaine cleared his throat and tried his best to seem masculine.

"Yeah, whatever."

Santana gulped her drink and Blaine did the same before she dragged him to the designated 'dance floor' in Blaine's den. Kurt, wanting to outdo Blaine, walked over to Mercedes and leaned up against the wall she was standing by.

"Hey pretty lady, how about a dance?"

Mercedes smiled and took Kurt's hand. They started dancing and Kurt watched as Santana was grinding up on Blaine. He felt the jealousy creeping up and he danced even closer to Mercedes. Blaine looked over to Kurt and Mercedes and he couldn't tell if it was the shirt again or the fact that he was buzzed, but seeing Kurt let loose turned him on. He looked Kurt in the eyes as he placed his hands on Santana's waist. He saw the lust in Kurt's eyes and smiled. It was that smile that confirmed to Kurt that Blaine was just trying to make Kurt hard and not jealous. They were dancing closer to each other until Blaine reached towards Kurt and pulled him into a very violent kiss. Mercedes immediately moved aside and just looked at Santana, who was pissed.

"I thought they were supposed to be acting straight! I wanted some Blaine kissage!"

"It's no use, girl, alcohol obviously makes Kurt and Blaine very affectionate."

They left and Kurt pushed Blaine against the wall. Blaine had always wondered what it would feel like to have one of those madly passionate kisses like in Brokeback Mountain. So far, he liked it. Kurt pulled away.

"Okay, I think it's safe to say that our experiment with 'playing straight' is over."

"Definitely."

They walked back to where everyone else was drinking. Santana was mixing drinks in the kitchen and pouring shots for everyone.

"Okay, it's time for shots!"

Everyone cheered as they took a cup. They all looked around waiting for someone to propose a toast. Rachel cleared her throat, her wig slightly askew on her head.

"Okay, here's a toast to Blaine Warbler, who is now an honorary New Directions member!"

Everyone cheered 'Blaine Warbler' and quickly took the shot. Kurt winced as the liquid was burning his tongue and throat, not knowing that he should've just swallowed instead of tasting it. Blaine noticed that some of the liquid was spilling out the side of Kurt's mouth and he wiped his mouth with his hand. Kurt slammed the cup down and shook his head. Blaine laughed.

"No, don't shake your head. You'll get dizzy."

"That tasted awful! I would take fruity drinks over that any day."

Suddenly, 'S&M' came blaring through the speakers and Santana grabbed Brittany, who was inexplicably wearing Blaine's Dalton blazer, to dance. Everyone cheered and they both started dancing on the pool table. Blaine should've been upset that they were dancing on his dad's pool table but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Kurt who was dancing with Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes. Mike stumbled next to him and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Hey man, there's something that I've wanted to ask you for so long. What is your last name?"

"Anderson. Like Anderson Cooper."

"Wait, so is it Anderson or Cooper?"

Blaine chuckled.

"Anderson. Blaine Anderson."

Blaine hadn't realized that Kurt was now on the pool table.

"Blaine, come sing with me!"

He rushed over but was having a hard time getting up on the pool table. Finn gave him a boost and he finally stood next to Kurt. 'Animal' came on Blaine just smirked at Kurt. They started singing and Blaine could tell that Kurt was trying to redeem himself from the last time they were singing this song. And he succeeded in doing just that. Blaine wanted to tell Kurt that he definitely can be sexy without even trying but he didn't want to mess up Kurt's carefree demeanor. The song finished and everyone clapped. They both jumped down and Kurt went back to dancing with his girls while Blaine went to get another drink. He stood in the corner and just watched Kurt dance and couldn't help but feel lucky that he was dating that boy. He was interrupted from his daydream when Santana brushed up against him.

"Oh my god, Blaine, you're house is huge! You're so lucky to be rich. WE SHOULD ALL GO SWIMMING!"

"Huh?"

Everyone cheered and Santana grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him outside. Blaine grabbed Kurt on the way out. Santana stripped down to her camisole and boy shorts and Brittany did the same. Mercedes took one look at the pool and decided that she wasn't drunk enough to swim in her underwear and joined Mike, Tina, Artie, and Lauren who were still inside playing Quarters. Everyone else jumped into the pool and Blaine looked towards Kurt. He was kind of expecting Kurt to be more reserved but when Kurt started undressing and then canonballed into the pool, he knew that Kurt was as drunk as he was. Blaine quickly undressed and joined his boyfriend in the pool. Everyone was splashing around and acting crazy when Blaine noticed Kurt shivering.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just really cold."

"It's probably from the alcohol. Come on, let's get out and get you all warmed up."

Kurt quickly swam into Blaine's arms and nuzzled his face in his neck.

"I'm too cold to get out, babe."

"Well then, I'm just going to have to get your temperature rising from in here."

Blaine pulled Kurt's face up to his and kissed him passionately on the lips. Kurt immediately moaned and pulled on Blaine's hair. Kurt then wrapped his legs around Blaine and was pushed up against the side of the pool. They hadn't realized that everyone had stopped playing around and were all staring at Kurt and Blaine. Santana was the first to speak.

"Damn! A drunk Klaine is a very horny Klaine, I love it!"

"Aw, come on guys, cut it out! Seeing my brother making out and practically having sex in the pool is totally killing my buzz."

They finally broke away, completely embarrassed.

"Come on, I have towels and blankets in the pool house."

Kurt grabbed their clothes and followed Blaine into the pool house. He was still shaking as he was putting his clothes back on but smiled when Blaine came with a thick blanket.

"Here, sit on the couch and I'll cover you."

Kurt sat down and patted the seat next to him.

"Come sit with me until I get warm."

Blaine smiled and sat next to Kurt, completely covering them both. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and closed his eyes. Blaine had intended to only sit for awhile but instead passed out with Kurt.

Blaine woke up with a pounding headache and a heavy weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Kurt asleep on top of him. He shook him awake and Kurt just moaned.

"Ugh, I feel like crap."

"I know, babe. Let's go get some coffee."

Kurt sat up, not opening his eyes. Blaine stumbled to get up and grabbed Kurt's hand. They quickly walked from the sunny backyard into the main house. Kurt looked around and saw everyone passed out in various locations. The weirdest place was Puck, who was wearing Rachel's wig, and was asleep on the kitchen table. Blaine tried loading the coffee machine but couldn't concentrate hard enough to figure out his dad's fancy coffee maker.

"Blaine, forget the coffee. I just want to sleep."

Blaine just nodded and led Kurt up to his room. He was thankful that it was unoccupied and closed the door behind him. Kurt rushed towards the bed and Blaine followed. They got under the covers and Blaine lay behind Kurt, with his arms wrapped around him. Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine's.

"Hey Blaine, how about we never try to out do Rachel's party again."

"Deal."


End file.
